A Memorable Night
by Chantiix3
Summary: A Fluffy Niley Oneshot. Rated M for Sex content.


Miley's POV:

I stood in his tiny bathroom, brushing my teeth before bed. We hadn't been dating long, but things were going well; we were enjoying each other's company quite a bit. As I stood there wearing only his oversized t-shirt and a pair of black panties, I stared into the mirror at myself and smiled. He and I were about to get into his huge king-sized bed and cuddle up - this was my favorite time of day.

I loved laying next to him, talking about our day, laughing, joking around, wrestling playfully with each other. It made me feel close to him. It made me feel like he truly cared for me. It made me feel, dare I say it, loved. We hadn't uttered the dangerous "L" word to each other just yet...it was certainly much too early for that.

I rinsed my mouth with water, spit, then swung around and opened the door to his bedroom. I expected to find him playing his new guitar, waiting for me. Instead, though, the room was already dark, yet not pitch black. Candles had been lit. He had his back to me as he held up a glass vase and shoved his fingers into it, striking the flint on his lighter, lighting yet another candle. A dozen or so were glowing around the room. It felt utterly romantic...so, well, unlike him to be honest. Nick wasn't usually the romantic sort...or at least I didn't think so. Now I realized I could be wrong. I climbed into his bed quietly and waited for him to turn around.

After lighting a few more candles, he turned to his stereo system. After a few clicks, the sensual beats of Enigma soon began emanating from his surround sound. Finally, he walked over to the bed and crawled in. He obviously didn't wanna cuddle and talk at that moment like I'd initially expected we'd be doing...he immediately began stripping my panties off me. I smiled as I stared up into his eyes. He smiled back at me warmly.

I reached for his boxer shorts, the only thing he had on, and began to push them down. He pulled my panties off me completely, then followed by pulling his own underwear off and discarding them onto the floor. He was quickly hovering over me again, yanking his t-shirt off of me and tossing it, too. We were now naked, staring at each other as the room glowed and the music thumped and stimulated our eardrums and our bodies.

My legs parted, allowing him access to my wet slit, of which he took full advantage. His thick, hard cock slowly sank deep into the recesses of my soft pussy. We moaned in unison as we continued to stare deep into each others' eyes. It was then that I truly felt "it", yes "it", but I didn't dare say "it" because it was much too soon for that. But goddamn, I felt "it".

I might not have uttered the words, but I showed Nick what I was feeling for him at that moment. I leaned up and kissed him hard, passionately. His hands snaked all over the soft curves of my body as he kissed me back deeply. It all felt so meaningful, so...very, very right. I didn't expect any of this from him; he's just not THAT guy. No one would peg him for a romantic, so all of this came as a surprise to me, albeit a pleasant one. Soon his hips were moving into me in time with the beat of the current Enigma song...he didn't think I noticed, but I had.

As the song's pace picked up, so did Nick's hips. Soon we were kissing madly and his thrusts became more fevered in time with the music. I was sure he was going to cum any second...but he didn't. Oh no, he pulled his cock from within me and slammed his body down on the bed beside me, then uttered one simple, two-word command: "Ride me."

I didn't dare argue with him for once; I immediately followed orders. I sat up and straddled him, slowly impaling myself on his hot, hard cock, now soaking wet with my juices. We moaned in unison again as his dick made its way deeper inside me than ever before. His hands came up and met mine - our fingers laced as I began to move my hips back and forth over him. I stared into his eyes as I fucked him to the rhythm of the music just as he'd done to me.

My ample breasts swung beneath me. He brought his mouth up and captured my nipple between his lips, sucking on it as his cock bottomed out inside me. I began to feel a set of very unfamiliar feelings. Something deep within me stirred like never before. I felt a wave rising inside me, a wave of pleasure that I knew was going to crash like nothing I'd ever experienced. I began rocking my hips faster, becoming out of time with the music, yet not caring. As my head rolled back and my lips parted, he pushed his hips up into me, fucking me back as I fucked him.

His hands let go of mine and went straight to my tits, pinching my nipples. This only amplified and hurried the wave that was beginning to crash within me...the wave of unrecognizable pleasure that I hadn't known possible. I soon realized it was his cock rubbing back and forth against my g-spot, something I'd never experienced with any other man before him. I'd never had an orgasm without clitoral stimulation, so I didn't know what these feelings were at first.

But now, oh, now that I realized what was happening, I fucked him faster than ever, clenching my thighs onto his hips as tight as I could. He pinched my nipples harder. I screamed in pleasure. It wasn't as much of a gradual build-up as it usually was with clitoral orgasms, oh no. It was a quick climb to one hell of an explosion. My first g-spot orgasm soared through my entire body. I shook and shivered and bucked my hips. My entire body ached with pleasure until I collapsed on top of him. I couldn't believe what had just occurred. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect THIS.

I laid atop him for several moments and just said "Ohmigod, I can't believe that just happened." I must've said it 12 times while still trying to catch my breath. I was literally in shock as the cool, candlelit darkness surrounded my hot, sweaty body. Oh, but Nick somehow wasn't surprised. He laid there cool as a cucumber with his arm around me, smiling. Finally, I looked up at him and said, "I swear, it's like your cock was made for my cunt." He just laughed and replied, "I know."

To my dismay, he began to sit up. I didn't want him to go...I didn't want this to be over. The music was still thumping in the background and the candles flickered away casting shadows about the entire room. I wanted to lay with him and feel the closeness I'd felt to him all night. My dismay soon turned to relief, though, as he moved down my body. He brought his arms up around my hips and his face hovered just above my slit, now slick with my cum. "Oh!" I exclaimed, spreading my legs wider.

He simply smiled up at me with his eyes as his mouth made contact with my clit. My entire being was on fire as his tongue swirled around my hardening little button. I'd never been so turned on in my entire life! He captured it between his soft, juicy lips as his tongue danced all around it. He pulled his hand down from around my hip and began rubbing up and down my soaked cunt with two fingers. He shoved one finger inside me roughly as his tongue lapped furiously at my hard, throbbing womanhood. I panted. I moaned. I whimpered. Another orgasm rose within me. Different from the last, more familiar, yet almost as strong. I began to buck my hips against his mouth, urging him on. My entire body cried out for more. I wanted it all...I wanted all of him.

I reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, urging him harder against my pussy. I fucked upwards against his tongue as he licked me like I'd never been licked before. Another orgasm peaked. I shouted and moaned as my climax washed over me. My entire body went limp as my mind swam with post-coital pleasure. I laid there, shaking as he blew hot breath against my throbbing clit, until the last wave left my body.

Finally, Nick sat up, then back. I somehow got my body working again and managed to follow him. He pulled me close. We sat facing each other, legs entwined, arms around each other, rubbing each others' backs. We didn't say anything at all. We just listened to Enigma thump away in the background and stared into each others' eyes as the light danced off the brownand blue hues of our irises. I'd never in my life felt so satisfied, so close to someone, so fulfilled.

I wanted it to last forever. I sat there and thought about all the men before Nick, how none had ever come close to making me feel this way. I thought about how he was the last guy on earth I'd expected this from. He made me feel like I was the only woman in the world at that moment. Whether he truly felt that way or not, I'll never know. But I felt it and that's what mattered.

And as I sat there thinking about how amazing this new man in my life made me feel, I became overwhelmed. I buried my face in his neck and hoped like hell I could hide the tears that were forming in my eyes. I didn't want him to see how emotional this was for me. I didn't want him to see my vulnerability just yet. I didn't like to show that to anyone, let alone someone I hadn't known too long. What if he didn't feel the same and this was just a game to him? I couldn't risk it.

But as we sat there, holding each other in the candlelight, he finally brought his hand up to my face, forcing me to look up at him. As I did, a single tear finally rolled down my cheek. He looked at me very seriously - causing more tears to flow. He brought both hands up to my face, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he spoke. Oh, not only did he speak, but he said the three words that made everything about that night real and meaningful and perfect. "I love you."

I, having felt "it" already, returned the affection. "I love you, too, Nick." And with that, I sank closer into him, pulling him tight, knowing that this was just the start of something...powerful.

**Whoo! :) Review Please!**

** -Chantii**


End file.
